


The Cat doesn't agree

by Mado



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cats don't like sweaters, Clint likes to live dangerously, Gift Art, M/M, Winterhawk Wonderland Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mado/pseuds/Mado
Summary: Clint was determined to get the best family photo this year.   Except now he's pretty sure that fighting alien hoards or doombot armies might actually be easier than wrangling a cat into a sweater.Bucky says that Alpine's sorry.Clint thinks she might kill him in his sleep.
Relationships: Alpine & James "Bucky" Barnes, Clint Barton & Lucky (Hawkeye), James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	The Cat doesn't agree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inktastic1711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktastic1711/gifts).



"She doesn't look very sorry."


End file.
